


Hypnotized

by wildfrancium



Series: Rage Party [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Clubbing, Drug Use, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin goes looking for Michael in the club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypnotized

Gavin stood at the bar four shots in. Ray was next to him doing lines off the marble bar top. It had taken days to get the permanent marker off his chest. Gavin bit the inside of his cheek at the thought of scrubbing his chest. They hadn't been back at the club because they'd been busy, but finally Ray decided that he needed his fix. Gavin's cock throbbed at the thought of Michael.  


Ray slung an arm around Gavin pressing his lips to his ear murmuring nonsense about getting Gavin what he needed. Gavin curled his hand around Ray's hip. Fucker knew how to press his buttons, but he wasn't far enough gone to enjoy Ray's company. Gavin wasn't in the mood to wait around for Ray to get different drugs though. He just wanted to find Michael. 

He reached into Ray's back pocket for the baggy and dumped three pills into his hand. He swallowed them with another shot and pushed away from Ray.

Michael was where Gavin expected him to be. He liked that he knew his name now. Michael. 

Michael looked up at him and crooked his finger motioning Gavin over. Gavin crossed into the VIP area and Michael immediately grabbed his hips. His fingers dug in as he pressed his crotch against Gavin's. Gavin wrapped his arms around Michael's neck keeping pace with the music that pumped around them. 

Michael was shirtless and Gavin's placed a hand on his sweat chest. Michael grinned digging his fingers into Gavin's hips. Gavin in return, dug his nails into Michael's chest. Michael's grin turned dark. A hand went to Gavin's hair yanking his head to the side. Michael's teeth bit the tender flesh. Gavin gasped pulling Michael closer. 

They moved to the thudding beat as Michael continued biting and kissing Gavin's neck. Gavin's hands were scraping against Michael's back and his cock throbbed in his pants. Michael had pushed a hand under Gavin's shirt and was pulling at his nipple rings. Gavin was certain he was going to come in his pants. 

“Michael!” he groaned, words lost in the music. He groaned louder tilting his head back letting Michael drag his teeth over his throat. Gavin swallowed hard. It was probably going to be like last time though...

Michael tore himself from Gavin locking his fingers around Gavin's wrist and dragging him to the bathrooms. They pushed through bodies as  
Gavin stumbled to keep up.

He was yanked into the third stall. He was pressed up against the plastic wall with Michael's tongue forcing itself down his throat. His hands were in Michael's hair and Michael's hands were undoing Gavin's pants. Gavin jerked and moaned when Michael grabbed his cock roughly stroking it. Michael then pulled back taking one of Gavin's hands and wrapping it around Gavin's own cock. He raised his eyebrows until Gavin started jacking himself off. Michael nodded in approval. 

He pushed Gavin down onto his knees. Gavin looked up at Michael mouth hanging open in anticipation. Michael undid his pants and before he could grab Gavin's hair, Gavin's mouth was on his cock. 

Gavin licked the head and the shaft over eager to please. Michael had his hand on the back of Gavin's head guiding his forward. Gavin sucked on the head looking up at Michael. He was biting his bottom lip and his eyes were half closed watching Gavin. Gavin pressed his thumb against his slit. His toes were already curling. Michael was so hot....

Michael urged Gavin to take more into his mouth with a gentle press of his hand. Gavin obeyed. He bobbed his head in time to the music and his free hand dipped into Michael's pants to cup his balls. Michael tightened his grip on Gavin's hair. Gavin groaned. 

Michael then took Gavin's head in both his hands and started bucking his hips forcing his cock deep into Gavin's mouth. Gavin gagged as Michael's cock hit the back of his throat. He flicked his eyes up, but Michael looked determined to fuck Gavin's mouth. Gavin tried breathing out of his nose and relax his throat. His eyes were watching and his jaw was aching.

But Michael smiled. 

And Gavin came all over himself. 

Michael picked up the pace, thrusting in and out of Gavin's mouth at a brutal pace. He held Gavin still and Gavin remained on his knees pliant and loving it. 

Michael's come spilled down Gavin's throat as the song changed. He almost choked as Michael pulled out. Michael caressed Gavin's cheek and wiped spit and come off his chin. He smiled, but looked down at Gavin shaking his head. Gavin was becoming more and more aware of the mess in his lap. 

Michael pulled Gavin to his feet and tucked Gavin back into his pants like he did the first time. Gavin stood there breathing hard. 

Michael pulled the marker out of his pocket again. He winked and scrawled DIRTY, DIRTY BOY across Gavin's chest. 

Then he left.


End file.
